Talk:Slang
Moved from Talk:Nigger I only made one edit after you asked me to condence my edits BajoranBrouhaha 09:43, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Besides who are you to talk about constant edits, you couldn't even add that notice about constant edits in less thn two edits! BajoranBrouhaha 09:44, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Hello? BajoranBrouhaha I know it was used in "Far Beyond the Stars", but is an article on the word really necessary? I know we have Spoon head and the like, but this term is actually offensive to us in the real world... a new user searching through MA for the first time may come up across this article or see its edits on the recent changes page and get offended. Personally, I don't think it's needed, at all. --From Andoria with Love 11:56, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) * I'm not all to happy with it either, but as you pointed out, we do have the Spoon head page, so it seems to make sense to keep it. Ottens 12:00, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) Why not create a section on Slang about insults, and move it there, deleting this. - AJHalliwell 12:10, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I'm for that, I suppose. I'd prefer the word not exist anywhere on MA, but if it must, that suggestion would be best. It's better than keeping this article here. --From Andoria with Love 12:15, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Do not start on the dark path of censorship, child. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate... leads to suffering! I sense much fear in you. --BajoranBrouhaha 17:54, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Wasn't this already deleted, and moved to Slang. I propose a "Redirect", to Slang, to stop people re-creating the article. zsingaya 20:58, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) Dates of terms Ehem, well, moving on from that unpleasant discussion.... Should "cool" really be identified as a 1990s slang term? It's been in use since the 1950s. Likewise, "take a leak" is an expression used today and has been used at least since the '70s; why is it being placed in the 2060s section? Perhaps there should be a special section for terms which remained in use over the course of several decades? --Antodav 17:22, 2 June 2006 (UTC) Moved from Talk:Low-mileage pit woofie by the way, in the vernacular slang, a woman's "mileage" isn't a measure of how many years she has, its how much action she's seen in those years -- a woman who is not young could be "low-mileage" if she had not "been around the block" too many times (to continue the metaphor) -- Captain M.K.B. 00:37, 22 September 2006 (UTC) :You mean... uhm... Well, yeah... Mike, are you talking about ***??? OMGLOL!!!11One :Seriously, except rephrasing the article to talk about "having had sex" instead of "being young", what can be done with it? It's still a simple definition, so maybe merge with a slang article? -- Cid Highwind 08:48, 22 September 2006 (UTC) Low-Mileage pit woofie Yo, check this out: JAG!: I loved your character on a Star Trek : The Next Generation episode.. In it, your character had a line about a "low mileage pit woofie" -- any idea what that means? Leon Rippy: A "pit woofie", would be to stock car racing, what a "groupie" is to the rock and roll world... Nothing about sex, i'm afraid. So u guess you should change the definition. :He explained what a pit woofie was... but not what the term "low-mileage" means. Sources say that term means something along the lines of limited sexual experience. --From Andoria with Love 07:42, 7 October 2006 (UTC) ::given the context, low-mileage refers to cars not sex. it is used as a metaphore for little sex, but its true, technical meaning is a car which has not been driven much. you got the point? low-mileage pit woofie. so we ought to change the definition. The term "low mileage" refers to age and experience, and the "pit" refers to orchestra pit or just in front of the band. "Woofie" refers to "barker" or "screamer". Thus, a country music euphemism for young, fairly naive band groupie. Which ones Is there any consistent rule, which slang terms get their own articles and which not? I see, why nicknames like Nanook of the North or Cardie get their own, but why for example we have percentage or Jerry, but not wheels or Clyde? Kennelly 12:32, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Which N word? I hate the word myself, but wouldn't "nigger" be the slang form of "negro"? I ask because someone changed the former word to the latter. "Negro" isn't really a "slang" term, is it? --From Andoria with Love 16:33, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Yes. Having said that, our article is at Negro. T'other is merely a redirect. -- Sulfur 16:46, 1 February 2008 (UTC) I know, I just thought that since one was a slang term and the other didn't seem to be, the slang version should be what was in the article. If they're both slang terms, though, then I guess it's fine. --From Andoria with Love 17:44, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I was unclear. I don't believe that "Negro" is slang, merely archaic. -- Sulfur 17:54, 1 February 2008 (UTC) So the most recent edit should be reverted, shouldn't it? --From Andoria with Love 06:26, 2 February 2008 (UTC)